Lost in Web
by MelMuff
Summary: Bob lost in the web! Read author's notes for more info!


**Lost In Web**

_By MelMuff_

_**Disclaimer & Author's Notes: **I don't own ReBoot. It belongs to Mainframe Ent. This fic I start about a year and a half ago. I originally started it to enter it into the first fan fic contest that AvA hosted on Mayhem's message board. But after reading the rules carefully, I realized that the fic had to be about Christmas so I scrapped this one and started all over. I wrote "Introducing Christmas to Mainframe" and ended up entering that one instead. But I did intend to get back to this fic in the future. I just wasn't motivated till now. And it's good too that I get this typed on the computer soon since the paper I originally wrote it on didn't fair too well and is presently in really bad shape. I even had to guess some words since some bottom corners are ripped off. LOL Anyway, I don't really think that I need to explain the plot of the fic since I believe the title speaks for itself. I couldn't come up with anything better. The title reminds me a lot of the movie title "Lost in Space". Anyway, I'm not really sure how long this fic will be but it should be no longer than 3 or 5 chapters. I would have made this a one shot fic but at the moment, I'm totally stumped at how to progress further with this fic so I'll make a few chapters out of it instead. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out though. Drop off any ideas for me if ya want. I'd really appreciate it. I only have a vague idea of what happens next and that's about it. Lastly, I hope that everyone enjoys this fan fic. So read on, enjoy, and stay frosty!_

As Megabyte was about to press the button that would send Bob into the web, Bob just stood there, frozen in total disbelief. 'This can't be happening! I can't believe what he's doing. He's really going to send me into the web, isn't he? He...he can't. He just can't,' Bob frantically thought to himself. Then Megabyte actually pushed the button, which sent the capsule that Bob is in into the web. In the last fleeting moments before Bob was gone, possibly forever, he looked over towards Dot, to see her one last time, and screams, "NNNOOOOO!!!!"

Dot could do nothing but stand there and watch the scene unfold before her very own eyes. She was helpless to do anything except scream Bob's name as the capsule he was in was launched and being hurled into the web. She really wished that she could have done something but it all happened so fast that she didn't have anytime to think or have time to do anything. Even so, what could be do against a virus? Before anyone was really aware of Megabyte's secret agenda, he destroyed the weapon that Dot used to destroy the web creatures. Without that, there was absolutely nothing that she could do, right? After all, Bob was in the web now.

Bob tried looking at Dot as long as he could until he finally lost sight of her. He thought that it was all over for him. Just a simple push of a button and he was lost to Mainframe, possibly forever. He was gone just like that and Mainframe had just lost it's most beloved guardian. The web engulfed him totally and he was left to his own thoughts as well.

Dot was still in total shock over what happened. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. While she was still in denial, she bent her head down in sadness and that's when she saw Glitch. So she reached down and picked up the damaged keytool then lost herself in her own thoughts. She just stood there aimlessly while staring at Glitch, which she held in her hand. 'He can't be gone. He can't leave me. He just can't leave me alone like this. What am I suppose to do without him? But he really is gone, isn't he?'

While Dot was still lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Hexadecimal sneaking up behind her. Luckily for her though, Mouse was there to save her bitmap. Then Mouse tapped on her shoulder and said to Dot, "Come on Sugar! I don't think we're welcomed around here anymore." This snapped Dot out of her reverie and she followed after Mouse to Ship, which they escaped in.

On the way back to the Principal Office, Dot couldn't get what happened out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the recent events that have led up to this point. How everyone could go so wrong in such a little amount of time? She especially couldn't stop thinking about Bob and what happened to him.

Mouse glanced over at Dot and saw the distressed look on Dot's face. She tries reassuring Dot that everything will be okay in the end. "Look sugar! Things may look bad right now but it's up to us to make things better for everyone. So we've got to say strong for everyone's sake, okay sugar?" Yet after Mouse said all of that, Dot's face was still devoid from showing any emotion whatsoever so Mouse added, "It's what Bob would want. Trust me sugar!" At the mention of Bob's name, Dot broke down and burst out into tears, which she couldn't hold back any longer. It was a losing battle anyway so she might as well let go and finally express what she's truly feeling.

"It's just...I can't believe that he's really gone." Dot decided to look at Mouse and does so, with tears glisten in her eyes. "I just don't know how to cope with this Mouse. I'm now just coming to terms that he's really gone, which leaves all of Mainframe defenceless, with no guardian left to protect it. Of for User sake! Just what am I and Mainframe suppose to do without him now since he's gone? How do I move on?" Then Dot looks down at her lap. "I just don't know what to do or how I'll get over this."

"Honey! That's where you're wrong! Mainframe still has us, remember? And we're not going down without one decent heck of a fight. Are ya with me on this sugar?"

There was quite a bit of amusement that Dot found to be in Mouse's speech. She couldn't suppress the urge to chuckle a bit that emitted from her. Then she dried her eyes and produced a tiny smile on her face for Mouse before saying, "I'm with you on this Mouse. A 100% all the way!"

"Glad to hear that sugar! Now that's the Dot I know. Always optimistic and always comes up with one heck of a _plan_!" Mouse emphasized on the last few words she said then grinned afterwards while looking peculiar at Dot.

Then Dot suddenly understood Mouse's meaning and nodded her head in agreement while still smiling. As they made their way to the Principal Office, they rode in silence the rest of the way there, simply understanding each other without the use of words.

After they got to the Principal Office, Phong was trying to contact Bob until he realized that there was no response so he started to wonder why that was. Then Mouse and Dot suddenly arrived so he asked them, "Dot! Mouse! Where is Bob? What's has happened?"

Dot told Phong and everyone that, "It's bad Phong. Very bad!" Then she gives Enzo Glitch and says, "I'm sorry!"

Enzo looks at the keytool that laid in his hand for a moment and said, "No!" Then he screamed and began to cry.

Everyone in the room heard him and were sad as well. The way that Enzo screamed after Dot gave him Glitch, she thought that he would be hurt the most because of this. He lost a good friend and his hero. It would be easy for Dot to cope now because she already had her time to grieve. It would be so easy for her to hide her emotions now, like she does most of the time. Well, she has to stay strong for everyone's sake, especially Enzo's sake.

Suddenly Megabyte and Hexadecimal appear in the war room on several vid windows and they startle everyone. They tell everyone that they are taking over and that they should surrender and prepare themselves to serve under his rule. He tells them to welcome themselves to Megaframe, his domain. But of course, the Mainframers wouldn't surrender so easily and so Phong and AndrAIa tell Megabyte so.

Enzo looks at Glitch and puts the keytool onto his wrist and says confidently, "I am guardian Matrix. In charge of defending this system. Two viruses to take over my home. I don't think so." AndrAIa and Dot stand on either side him and all three of them look back at Megabyte and Hexadecimal with determination on their faces the viruses that they will fight with everything they have, until their very last breathe.

Bob looked down as far as he could to catch a last glimpse of Mainframe. It kept getting further away from view as the capsule that Bob was in kept floating further away from the portal that was Mainframe. Finally Bob's last thread of sanity snapped and he yelled "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Dammit!" He yelled that to no one in particular while at the same time banging his fist against the glass panel in frustration. Upon doing this, the compression from the web caused the glass panel to start cracking a bit and Bob begin to panic at that very moment. 'Oh great! Just great! I'm gonna be exposed to the web sooner now.' After a moment, nothing happened and Bob sighed in relief. 'Whew! That was a close call! Now how do I get myself out of this mess?' Bob looked around the capsule to see if he just might find a solution in it but it proved to be futile when he couldn't find one. Feeling dejected, he look at Mainframe one last time until it finally it faded from view and Bob was left with nothing to watch except for the vast empty web. He bowed head in shame and turned around slowly then went to sit down against the backside interior of the capsule. "Dammit! Damn you Megabyte! Now what am I suppose to do? Most importantly, what will everyone in Mainframe cope? With two viruses on the loose and me not there to protect them. I left so suddenly without any warning whatsoever and Megabyte and Hexadecimal are both serious threats to everyone. There's no one left to protect them. Well, except for Enzo but there's not much that he can do. Well, I did make him a cadet so there's still hope. I guess it's all left up him now. Good luck Enzo! You're really gonna need it. Sighs Still, I should never have trusted Megabyte. Now all of Mainframe is defenceless to Megabyte's wrath and I'm not there to protect them. Hey! Wait! I should be more optimistic. They do have Dot, Mouse, and Phong. None of them will ever give up and they'll fight with all they got. Plus, Dot will come up with a brilliant plan as always so that might be enough to save everyone or maybe gimme enough time to get back and save everyone, if I can ever get back that is. No matter what, I will get back and save everyone." Bob's face lights up at this sudden revelation but since mentioning Dot's name, he starts thinking of her and suddenly becomes downcast. "I never even got a chance to tell her..." He was now on the verge of tears. "There are so many things I now regret. I'm so sorry Dot. Please forgive me!"

Suddenly the vessel that Bob was in starts to shake like crazy. This startles Bob and throws him off balance so he falls over on his side unexpectedly. Luckily he was already sitting down, otherwise it could have really hurt him. He regains his composure and sits up a bit, looking around to see was is causing the capsule to shake. 'Wha...what's happening? I don't understand what's going on.' Bob raises his left arm to his face and commands, "Glitch...data..." He stops when realizing that Glitch is gone but he didn't have time to be sad because the crack in the glass begins to get bigger because of the constant shaking. This causes the fear and panic to rise in extremity in him. He's so afraid of the glass breaking and being exposed to the web. A weird sound can be heard in the distance and he tries very hard to decipher what it is but can't. He doesn't have to think long because, all of a sudden, his vision is engulf in absolute darkness.

_To be continued..._


End file.
